A Little too Fragile
by IPreferCrackCreativity
Summary: They are young Hinata-5 Kiba-6 Choji-6 Shikamaru-7 Naruto-6 Placed in academic days. Kiba feels regret. R


Always watching them make trouble, wanting to be like them and be loud upfront about everything. Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba always seemed getting into trouble. From running late, to getting caught sneaking out of school. As every other girl huffed and rolled their eyes as they did their daily dose of causing chaos they turned back to their focus on an certain straight 'A' Uchiha and sighed with love. Hinata would always giggle, infact Iruka was certain all the other girls tattle taled on them instead of the cute little Hyuga. It amused her. He could tell by the way she smiled and giggled silently infact she wanted to cause mayhem herself. No one noticed her. Except for Kiba since he had always sat next to her, Iruka had given him the seat beside her always because she felt more comfortable. The adoring girl sighed with relief every time they had to chose different chairs. Hinata was shy. Amazingly quiet good girl who got decent grades with no trouble. She had amazingly big eyes with pink blush marks on her porcelain cheeks. A small nose and body to with chubby cheeks. In fact Iruka had rather had Hinata be a shy quiet girl. It gave him peace of mind.

(Choji's POV)

I walked in at the right time to pick my usual seat next to Shikamaru who always arrived extra early so he could sleep. My hands were empty surprisingly, no chips or snacks. Which made me sigh. I loved food. Accept it and get on with your life.

"Choji! Shikamaru!"

The Inuzuka came running in with an baseball cap which he stole from the bullies. He had a wide grin on his face and he was huffing.

"Woah dude! What happend?"

I asked in my raspy voice, Shikamaru lifted his head up his lazy grin tugged at his lips.

Kiba smirked and threw the hat to his desk where the quiet Hyuuga sat concentrating on pushing chakra to her palms. Which she did often. Once the hat hit her elbow she was startled and fell onto the floor, kiba ran to help her up.

"Woah Nata! Didn't mean to scare ya', you okay ?"

As she was helped up she nodded looking down, her mouth pushed out the smallest sorry known to man.

Kiba turned his attention back to us.

"We should go before Iruka comes back."

Naruto walked in his also raspy voice filled their ears. "Hahahah! I saw Jimo Hirosh was pissed! What happend?"

I smirked as Kiba laughed, "I stole the Punk's hat." Shikamaru crossed his arms with a grin.

"Serves him right. Anyway We were thinking about leaving the joint before anybody came, we still have 20 mins before class begins and people are starting to go to their classes. Let's head out."

"Hah. Fine!"

Soon Me, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba ran out through the window. "When will we be back?"

"Let's try noon."

"Gotcha!"

(Hinata's POV)

I had never realized how early I came. I always came at this time but they seemed to make time fly with their fun. Oh how I wish I could join them.

"Heh...I'm so silly."

I talked to myself often when no one was around, I could hear the bullies of the academy yelling. I was scared of them, so I always stood from their way, luckily they never noticed me anyway.

"Hey You Brat!"

With the sudden voice my head shot right up looking at of the bullies a few feet away from me, I started to shake.

"Hey boss, this girl seemed to have stolen your hat!"

One of the larger kids stated. The one in the middle chuckled. "I can tell."

He put his hands in his pocket walking towards me. He wasn't as cute as Kiba or Shikamaru...Choji was actually cuter. He was ugly and angry. They must be mistakened, me being me I didn't say a word I just stood their in fright. His step drew towards me, he slammed his fist on the wooden desk. Someone help...

"Are you an Idiot child?"

With an swift he had his hat on his head and his hand tugging at my short locks. I yelped as he pulled. His little gang were snickering as he painfully pulled me from area and past the door, I had to oblige or more pain would come. He put his hand over my mouth tightly as he pulled me past the playground into the near forest by the swingset. I kept yelping, soon I was pushed hard into the ground. Tears streaked down my face, one of their foots pushed my soft cheek Into the dirt, giving much pressure to my skull.

"Ha! You baka What did you think was going to happend? Me leaving it? Stupid blind girl."

He kicked me in the side.

"A-Augh!"

My yelp was loud, I lifted myself to my hands and knees. But Jimo's hand pushed down on my head.

"Say sorry girl!"

"Apologize nicely."

"Yeah now say it brat!"

My tears rolled down my cheeks to my nose and dripped down to the ground, giving the ground a soft tapping noise.

"...gomenesai..."

My voice wasn't heard.

"Louder!"

"Gomenesai..." I spoke louder and louder over and over. I was scared to death, shaking in fear. What did I do wrong..

They slapped me for an hour leaving me bruises and cuts, blood had dripped down her soft skin, they left me, I wanted to lay there and cry all day. I didn't want anybody to to help me up. I was a weakling. Why was I born...

(Choji's POV)

An hour later noon was past and we came back through the window Iruka lectured us as always. As some laughed or sighed. But eh? I got a bag of chips.

"Hey where's the hat?" naruto whispered to Kiba. Kiba sat down and Hinata wasn't their either. Kiba shot a worried glance.

"You know Hinata isn't one to snitch...she couldn't have.."

Kiba whispered back. It was true Hinata would never do a thing that caused one to get into trouble. Not to mention she was too shy to talk to anyone, yet she was always perfect attendance. This worried me.

"We'll just have to see..." Shikamaru shrugged, laying his head on his arms.

"Kiba have you seen Hinata?"

Iruka ruined my thoughts. It seems as if he read their mind. He was worried a bit.

"Uh well this morning I saw her, she looked fine. I don't know where she could've gone."

(Hinata's POV)

What was she supposed to do...if she limped all the way home her father would see her and not care, telling me to go back to school. I didn't want to go back in there...not now...not for a while. I was weak, all these tears only because some bullies picked on me. How useless. I was a useless ninja.

I'm sorry mother, I was the reason you died...a useless soul like me could never replace the love and connection you had with our family...everyone in the Hyuga clan was happy. That was before I was born. Hinata Hyuga was the cause for a Kind woman's death.

"...W-w-why was I even born..."

Shakingly got up, my weak body staggered over to the playground. Blood had dried, and my tears had stopped. I limped past the silent closed doored halls. Great. The nurse wasn't their. Now what...

(Iruka's POV)

Where would she be? The Hyuga family paid no attention to her, so she couldn't be home. For now Iruka had to work on teaching other class mates who simply ignored him. Hinata never ignored me. Damn why did it bother him?!

"Never over use your chakra. Is the point of this lesson."

Sakura's voice piped up, probably to impress Sasuke. "Chakra can be restored over certain periods of time and can heal your wounds medically heal bones too!"

Iruka nodded and smiles at the bright child. "Very good S-"

He was cut off by the sound of knocking at the door, the young academics turned their attention towards the door.

Iruka silently reached the door and opened it.

Little Hinata stood their.

He let the door slide fully open, his eyes widened at the blood running down her face, a bruise on her lower lip, and tiny cuts which had bled. Ripped up clothes, her hair a mess, and obvious dried tears. Who in the hell did this?

"Hinata-chan..."

"...go-gomenesai...f-for being late...Sensai..."

I grew angry, very fast. This selfless girl had been bullied. Who know why, probably because of Jimo. Oh he was going to get it.

(Kiba's POV)

The sudden knock startled me, my mind was racing more then I would love to admit. It felt lonely without the girl giggling at everything I said. I knew she loved it when I got into trouble. This girl had a terrible life, I would do anything to make her giggle as much as I could. I knew she wanted to hang out with us since she was pretty lonely but we couldn't. She would've gotten into trouble, and be even more hated by her father. I was clenching at my brown messy hair.

And as the door slid opened my eyes widened. Oh how I grew pissed at my self. It was clear. Jimo was going to get his ass beat! I jumped out of my chair and rushed to her basically pushing Iruka out of the way. I pushed her back into the hallway, and slammed the sliding door shut. My eyes big I stared at her. She was trembling scared, blood had been punctured from a dolls skin.

"Jimo did this. "

My voice was rough with a slight growl. All I could do was wrap my arms around body to comfort her. Now she was crying in my shoulder.

"Why am I so useless Kiba..."

She kept asking over and over her tears made my loose white shirt wet. How dare he? He was an dumbass.

"Shut up Nata-chan." I pulled her away from me and kissed her head. She was used to my friendly protective kisses.

Hinata calmed down a bit, without another word to Iruka sensai, I walked out with her into a different part of the school yard. I put her to sleep under a different tree. Reassuring her even if she fell alseep I couldn't leave her. She cried out her feelings a I cleaned her up with a rag I had gotten wet.

Sunset hit, children ran out the school happy and skipping or gliding calmly with their friends. Kiba just held her, watching over her.

"I dealt with Jimo in not a good way Kiba."

My head lifted to meet Iruka Sensai, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto.

"Well I'm still going to beat his ass."

I simply answered.

"I caused this. I need to prove that it was me. And he knew it too."

Iruka nodded understandingly, picking Hinata up from my lap, her warmness left, I was disappointed but she needed to go to the hospital.

Iruka left quietly as Naruto laid beside Kiba. "I think you should be partners with Hinata once we become Genin. She close to ya."

"I know. Jimo had no business treating her like that. "

They all nodded in agreement. Damn it Hinata. I will repay you, I'll protect you from now on. You're to precious to be bruised. Damn your face is even cute with blood dripping down. You wait Nata-chan...I'm not just some dumb kid who gotten into trouble every now and then.

I swear...You will never bruise again.


End file.
